


Seven Kisses (OUAT)

by Ruefully_yours



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camryn Hale, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cursed!AU, Daughter of Hades, F/M, Season 1 of OUAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours
Summary: Cursed!AU where Reader and Peter Pan was swept by the curse just like everyone else. Reader is the princess of the Underworld whose True Love happen to be the Prince of Lost Boys.





	1. First Kiss: On the back of her hand

**Author's Note:**

> This started out more as a gag fiction for my friend who hated kisses and mushy stuff and well, I got the inspiration when I witnessed him having to pry my other friend who has this weird infatuation with him. When I got the idea, I couldn’t help but laugh and proceeded on writing it despite to his protests. Now, since I’m posting it in this blog, I completely revised the whole thing and make it more of Once type rather than what I had written originally. Though I had fun writing it because it is more of Hogwarts AU before. Now, it’s just whole Once Upon A Time AU. 
> 
> Speaking of AU, this is more of Cursed!AU with Peter Pan x Reader (Sorry, it’s all I can write for now…) Takes place during the first season where Emma Swan was first brought into Storybrooke and yes, Peter was swept by the curse too. 
> 
> Just a little bit of a background, Reader is the Princess of Underworld and her story is that she was born because she was prophesied to do something (it is an on-going story of mine in ffnet although in that version, Peter Pan isn’t really her love interest). In this version, she and Pan had already met couple of times in Enchanted Forest and well… they are the best of friends. The name Camryn Hale is her given name in the Underworld (such the irony cause Hale came from the word Halo) while Y/N is the reader’s cursed name. Get it? 
> 
> Prompt: First Kiss: On the back of her hand (alternatively: The first time they ever met.)

“Get ready to have your mind blown,” Henry announced as he struggled on climbing the unoccupied stool beside you while he clutched onto his beloved story book.

You pulled your attention from the homework you were working on only to see the amusing sight of your only friend struggling as he tried to sit next to you.

“You could place the book on the counter so that you could haul yourself easier, you know.” you stifled a snicker when Henry sighed and did what you told him to do, successfully sitting next to you this time.

“Thanks,” he muttered to which you shrugged at nonchalantly, returning your attention back to your supposed homework.

“I heard from Ruby that your quest to find your birth mother is successful.” you told him after you gave up on answering the stupid math problem, averting your attention to the little boy beside you as Ruby set down his hot cocoa. “Shouldn’t you be spending time with her rather than with plain old me?”

Henry grinned as if he knew something that you don’t. “Oh she’ll be here later, I just wanted to talk to you before you disappear on me again.”

You are very elusive to people, your detached nature makes you very hard to find (not that people cared enough to look for you) because of such, you weren’t noticed by people much, hence why Henry is the only person you consider as friend.

You didn’t mind it- the solitude. In fact, you embrace it as it calms you. There are times that it bothers you with having no one to talk to but with Henry constantly around you, it doesn’t matter anymore.

“And what is it that would make my mind blown away?” you asked, referring to Henry’s statement earlier. The little boy smiled as he opened his book to a particular page, showing you a picture that resembles you and some boy.

The picture looks familiar with the red hue, ( _what kind of place has red skies?_ ) a cliff, and a couple- the boy and the girl- who looked as if they were in some deep conversation.

“Uh…” you looked at Henry for explanation as you weren’t sure why the boy is showing you this particular story in his book.

“Remember about my theory?” he asked vaguely to which you nodded at. You were one of the very few people that Henry confided with his fairy tale theory as most people ( _his mayor mom_ ) find it absolutely absurd but not you.

You were curious as to why Henry would think of such way and you knew that having hyperactive imagination isn’t really a very good refute to such belief.

“What about it?” you asked absentmindedly before the realization kicked in. You turned to him, eyes widened. “You couldn’t possibly tell me that-”

“-This is your story?” he asked to which his grin got a bit wider. “Oh yeah. Check this out, it says here that you were once a princess of the underworld and that you have some prophecy to fulfill. So you spent your life being imprisoned in Hades’ castle- which is your dad by the way- until you fulfilled it.”

Your breath hitched as you listened to Henry as he summarized your ‘ _supposed_ ’ story. _Locked away by my own father?_ you thought but that would be…

“Ridiculous,” you muttered, tearing Henry’s attention from the book. He glanced at you with sad look dancing in his eyes.

“I know, Y/N.” he muttered sadly as he flipped onto the next page. “But if it makes you feel any better, at least you have your own true love.” he said as if it is the answer to your problems.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh and what about him?” you asked as the bell chimed indicating that there is another customer. You looked up instinctively only to have your gaze locked with mischievous green eyes.

A small gasp left your lips momentarily as you watched the stranger greet your companion amicably as if they had been friends forever. Since when did this stranger befriend Henry? And how come you had never seen this boy before?

You were pulled away from your small musings when you heard someone cleared their throat. You looked back to Henry only to see his eyes twinkle with mirth as if to say he was plotting something you don’t know.

“Y/N,” he couldn’t wipe the grin on his mouth as he gestured towards the boy. “This is Peter,” he introduced as he turned to the stranger- Peter- and introduced you in the same manner.

Peter turned to you as he bowed slightly with a mischievous smirk adorning his mouth, taking your hand as he placed a gentle kiss on it. Your eyes widened as you felt slight sparks jolt through your hand, feeling the familiar sense of deja vu.

* * *

 

_“My father will kill both of us when he hears about our escapades this time,” you muttered as Thanatos looked like he doesn’t really care about what the consequence of not obeying Hades’ order of you being escorted back to the palace after your intense training with the grim reaper, a.k.a your mentor._

_“Details, details, little mistress.” Thanatos waved his hand as you fell into a rhythmic pace. “You and I both know just how much you long for a minimum of time outside the palace grounds, and so I intend to at least give in to your wish.”_

_You raised your eyebrow. “And why, pray tell, would you indulge me? As far as you are concerned, you do not wish to feel the wrath of my father.”_

_Thanatos steered you towards the town Hades had built. “Let’s just say… it’s a present from me to you.” He winked as he spread his wings. “I’ll be off collecting souls, be back here in an hour, m'lady.” And with that, he disappeared into the air._

_You sighed as you went inside the first shop you saw which happened to be an antique shop._

_As far as you know, most establishments in this town are deserted until such time their respective owners die and take their rightful place here. Naturally, you also knew that the Dark One was supposed to run this shop._

_So, how come this shop is up and running?_

_“Can I help you?”_

_Slightly jumping at the sudden sound of an accented boyish voice, you turned only to meet the greenest eyes you’ve ever seen in your entire existence._

_“Oh, uhm… I’m just looking around, sir.”_

_The cute stranger-whom you have realized is the boy who never grew up- tilted his head in amusement and irritation. “Sir? I do believe that makes me sound…”_

_“…old?” You supplied to which he nodded, mildly interested._

_Because you were Hades’ daughter, you have the ability to see how the person lived their lives just by looking in their eyes-a gift that enables you to be a fair judge of a person as you are the princess of this realm. Judging fairly had always been the distinguishing factor of your family (if only Hades hadn’t been too greedy for power, that is.)_

_“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Peter smirked as he stepped towards to you. “I’m Peter. Peter Pan, and you are?”_

_“Camryn Hale.” You curtsied before him as he reached for your hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it._

_“Pleasure to meet you, Princess.”_

* * *

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Y/N.” he muttered as he gave you a smile as he went on his way, no doubt to order something seeing as that is what he came for in the first place.

You didn’t know how to react, you didn’t know why your emotions are going haywire just by the touch of his lips upon the back of your hand. You couldn’t even string up a coherent sentence!

You turned your attention back to the smug looking Henry as you blinked, silently asking what the hell happened.

“You just met your true love, y/n.”


	2. Second Kiss: On her knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This started off as a gag fiction for my friend who abhors kisses and mushy stuff. I had a great pleasure of writing the seven part series of this for him (he hated it which is why he refused to read it up until this day) and now I had decided to recreate the seven part series for my blog as well starring Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time. Though I had written the gag story as a Hogwarts AU, this one will be purely OUAT verse. 
> 
> This is a Cursed! Peter x Reader which takes place during the first curse or the first season of OUAT. Yes, Peter was swept by the curse and so is the reader. 
> 
> Just a little bit of a background, Reader is the Princess of Underworld and her story is that she was born because she was prophesied to do something (it is an on-going story of mine in ffnet although in that version, Peter Pan isn’t really her love interest). In this version, she and Pan had already met couple of times in Enchanted Forest and well…. they are the best of friends. The name Camryn Hale is her given name in the Underworld (such the irony cause Hale came from the word Halo) while Y/N is the reader’s cursed name. Get it?
> 
> This is the second part of the Seven Kisses series. As I’ve said, there will be seven parts for this series. All seven has different body parts kissed. (As you may have observed.)
> 
> Prompt: Second Kiss: On her knee/ The night she got injured.

You flinched as the stinging sensation of the antiseptic made contact with your wounded knee as the rest of the town celebrated the successful rescue mission to get you, Dr. Archibald, and Henry out of the collapsed mines. 

You weren’t even supposed to be there since it doesn’t even involved you but when Henry had gotten all the trouble to find you in your usual spot whenever you can’t sleep- the roof of Mr. Gold’s antique shop- and asked you if you could accompany him to the mines, his eyes reflecting heartbreak and determination, then who are you to refuse?

“I’m sorry I got you in this mess, Y/N.” 

You turned to your side only to see Henry wrapped around the blanket that the paramedic had given him as he looked at you with saddened eyes. “I was just trying to find an evidence so Archie and my mom would believe my theories.” 

You heaved out a sigh. Contrary to what Henry thinks, you weren’t mad you were trapped down in the mines, or the fact that you spent at least some good hours in that elevator before the rescue came, you were actually glad that Henry came to you, asking you to tag along in his adventures. 

“Oh but it was quite an adventure, Henry.” you assured him as he glanced back at you, wondering if you were only saying that so he wouldn’t feel any guilt that he pulled you to danger. “Granted, we didn’t find any treasure, at least you know that things have been changing around here, don’t you think?”

“You were treasure hunting and you didn’t invite me?”

Your body stiffened as you risked glancing at the now grinning Henry, confirming what you had heard. 

“Peter!” Henry greeted the smirking teenage boy in front of you. “What are you doing here?”

Peter glanced at Henry, smiling at his enthusiasm. “Same as everybody else here.” he gestured towards the rest of the town, who are now dispersing as the excitement piped down, resuming back to their jobs. “Heard there was a commotion in the mines, had to check it out only to find out that you invited this little shy girl but not me, how could you Henry?” he playfully accused the boy as he only gave a sheepish grin in response. 

The teenage boy looked back at you only for his words to die on his lips as he took account your now bandaged knee. 

Worry took over his features as he looked back at you, even if he was trying to hide it. “What happened, Y/N?”

“It’s not a big deal, Peter.” you quietly told him as he crouched down to examine further your injury. “The rocks were falling down and saving Henry is my top priority.” 

He looked up, grinning at you even though you could see the concern dancing on his eyes. “Quite a party you had, huh?” he said, smirking as you can see the idea forming on his head. “But there’s one thing missing.” 

You tilted your head in confusion, watching wide eyed as he bent slightly to let his lips hover over your bandaged knee. 

* * *

_“Look out,” you grunted as it took all of your might to push the ever so nosy Peter Pan out of the furies’ way. You two rolled to the ground as your mentor hovered above you.  
_

_“Tsk, evading Alecto’s attack would only anger her, your highness.” You heard Thanatos lightly berate you as he watched you seethe in silence. Because of your escapade, your father had ordered Thanatos to harden your training. Thus, the involvement of the furies.  
_

_It didn’t help that Peter had decided to watch you train this time._

_“This is your fault, Thanatos.” you muttered as you turned your attention to the grunting boy beside you.  
_

_“On the contrary, I believe it’s this boy’s fault for distracting you?” Thanatos gestured to your now wounded knee.  
_

_You rolled your eyes as you waved your hand, gesturing for a respite from your training as you feel the curious glance weighted upon you. Thanatos, thankfully knew when it is time for you to have your privacy as he left, muttering something about getting your usual medicine kit. You turned to the boy beside you, anger disappearing at the sight of his eyes, worry washing over his usual mischievous glint._

_“What the hell was that?”  
_

_“That,” you ripped the sleeve off your training clothes so as to stop the bleeding. “was my punishment for venturing to town.” you told him to which he furrowed his eyebrows at.  
_

_You looked up as his silence wasn’t what you were expecting. “It’s not a big deal, Peter.” you assured him, even if you weren’t even sure as to why you were so intent of assuring this boy whom you just met._

_He blinked as he shook his head. “Oh but it is,” he mumbled as he took the ripped cloth from you and tied the perfect bandage. “There’s just one thing missing.” he mused as he swiftly kissed your wounded knee._

_“There, a kiss better from Peter Pan. Surely, you’ll feel better now, huh?”  
_

* * *

“There,” you blinked as Peter rose to his full height while you could almost feel Henry’s over enthusiasm beside you. “A kiss better from yours truly. Try not to get yourself hurt this time, Y/N.” he said, retreating back to Granny’s, seeing as it’s time for his usual breakfast. 

You can feel a tingling sensation on your knee as you sat there with a blank expression on your face until Henry nudged you with his elbow. You turned to him only to see the smug smile resting on his lips. 

You rolled your eyes at his childish antics. “Oh shut up, you.” 


	3. Third Kiss: On the nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This started off as a gag fiction for my friend who abhors kisses and mushy stuff. I had a great pleasure of writing the seven part series of this for him (he hated it which is why he refused to read it up until this day) and now I had decided to recreate the seven part series for my blog as well starring Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time. Though I had written the gag story as a Hogwarts AU, this one will be purely OUAT verse.
> 
> This is a Cursed! Peter x Reader which takes place during the first curse or the first season of OUAT. Yes, Peter was swept by the curse and so is the reader.
> 
> Just a little bit of a background, Reader is the Princess of Underworld and her story is that she was born because she was prophesied to do something (it is an on-going story of mine in ffnet although in that version, Peter Pan isn’t really her love interest). In this version, the Reader and Peter Pan are best of friends in their alternate life. The name Camryn Hale happens to be my OC’s name in ffnet but in here, that’s Reader’s Enchanted Forest- or in her case, Underworld- name which is kinda ironic because her last name, Hale can be derived from Halo, or if you are looking for specifics, it can also mean to healthy which is the opposite of everything in the Underworld.
> 
> This is the third part of the Seven Kisses series. As implied, there will be seven parts. You could say that the stories can be read as stand alone, or if you want, you could read the other two as well. 
> 
> Prompt: Third Kiss: On the nose/ That blink of a second

Strings of profanities left your lips as you removed the fresh tray of cookies from Granny’s oven. You didn’t mind baking cookies, nor did mind that you’re doing this for the fund raising event for Miner’s day. You just wished you have more time of baking it rather than on the day itself.

“You know, you should’ve never left things to last minute, Y/N.” Henry commented as you placed the last batch of cookies into the oven, heaving out a sigh of relief knowing that you’re done for the day. 

“Well, I would’ve done it yesterday but you know how much those teachers gave us homeworks.” You countered him as you went out of the kitchen only to see that Henry had managed to acquire a companion while you were slaving away with those cookies. 

You raised your eyebrow as you sent a silent question to Henry as Peter shot you a smirk and a nod of greeting. 

“Well, I’m off to my mom’s,” Henry didn’t bother answering you, figuring you could ask the boy in question yourself. “She promised me she’ll spend time with me.” the boy said, leaving you alone with Peter. 

Silence engulfed you two as you chose to sit across the counter, facing him. Even though you two had been acquainted-courtesy of Henry, who is still convinced that Peter is your soulmate- you hadn’t been exactly been buddies despite having almost the same classes as him. 

You weren’t really sure how to approach him- the boy had given you more kisses than conversations these past few days that you couldn’t help but think that this was mere nothing but a game to him. 

A game to make you uncomfortable. 

After all, this boy has a reputation for playing several games that you couldn’t understand. 

“So, Y/N.” you whipped your head only to see him staring at you. “How come you’re using Granny’s as your personal kitchen?” he asked curiously. 

“Well, Ruby asked me for a favor. Only, I had forgotten to do it yesterday since I was swamped with school works and all.” you explained as you went back to the kitchen and see if the cookies were baked. “I rushed here as soon as I woke up so that I could finish baking before Ruby’s stall is open.” You heard rustling and the next thing you knew, Peter was next to you, helping you out with the last batch.

“Thank you Peter,” you quietly said as he placed the tray over the kitchen table as you start packaging them. “You know you’re not obligated to help right?” You asked him as he watched you. “I mean, don’t you have anything better to do than package cookies with me?”

“Oh well, there is.” Peter answered you. “I could’ve been with Felix and our other friends, wandering aimlessly but then, there really is something that’s been bugging me.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows. “And what is that?” 

Immediately, he leaned over, placing a light feathery touch on your nose, sticking out his tongue to wipe what you assume stray batter. You let out a squeak as he pulled away, his lips formed that familiar smirk. 

“Were you avoiding me?”

* * *

_“Were you avoiding me?”_

_You turned around only to see Peter Pan looking at you with unreadable expression on his face._

_Your breath hitched as you haven’t seen the teenager ever since you decided to lock yourself in the castle you loathe just so to avoid any more run ins with him. Thanatos told you how ridiculous you were behaving, not to mention how humanly you were acting just because of that boy and so you retaliated that it was probably because of the kisses you two shared._

_Well, technically, it was more of generic, polite kisses- something that you remembered seeing when you were still in the care of your mortal mother but that was too long ago._

_Probably too long that you started questioning if living with your mother happened once in a dream._

_“No,” you answered him to which he replied with a raise of an eyebrow. He knew you couldn’t lie. Not by a long shot. So why does it feel like you were lying just now? “I had to attend my duties as the Princess of this realm.” you elaborated which technically wasn’t a lie._

_But you loathe living in this castle, that he knew. You disliked being imprisoned by your own father._

_“Is that so?” he tested you, the tension in your room grew as you knew just how displeased he was of your answer.  
_

_You sighed. “Who are you really?” you asked him, catching his attention as you crossed the room, your eyes desperately trying to look for answers in his. “Is this some game to you: how long will the Princess keep up her act-” you were cut off by a feathery feeling placed on your nose._

_Blinking, you realized he had cut your rant off by kissing your nose as gently as he could._

_What is up with this guy and his kisses?_

_“You doubt me,” he stated as a matter of fact, a hint of amusement and something else laced upon his voice. “Guess we’ll just have to change that,” he said as he teleported himself out of your room just as your father had barged in.  
_

_What did he mean by that?_

* * *

You blinked as you tried to process what had just happened. Did he just…? You shook your head, snapping out of your thoughts as you turned to him, blush heavily forming across your cheek. 

“Well for one thing, I don’t know you… just your name.” you told him, ignoring the butterflies swarming on your stomach. “And yet here you were, dropping kisses just like that. Tell me, Peter. Are you like this to every girl you meet?” 

He smirked. “Well, well… look who decided to grow a backbone,” he commented as you sighed. Your guess is that he will never be straightforward with you so why bother coercing him to an answer? 

“You think so low of me, Y/N.” he mumbled as he stood up while you went back to work. After all, Ruby will want to have these cookies as soon as possible. “Guess we’ll just have to change that.” he said, catching your attention. 

Before you could even ask him what he meant by that, he had already left, leaving you to your confusion. 

What did he mean by that?


	4. Fourth Kiss: On the forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This started off as a gag fiction for my friend who abhors kisses and mushy stuff. I had a great pleasure of writing the seven part series of this for him (he hated it which is why he refused to read it up until this day) and now I had decided to recreate the seven part series for my blog as well starring Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time. Though I had written the gag story as a Hogwarts AU, this one will be purely OUAT verse.
> 
> This is a Cursed! Peter x Reader which takes place during the first curse or the first season of OUAT. Yes, Peter was swept by the curse and so is the reader.
> 
> Just a little bit of a background, Reader is the Princess of Underworld and her story is that she was born because she was prophesied to do something (it is an on-going story of mine in ffnet although in that version, Peter Pan isn’t really her love interest). In this version, the Reader and Peter Pan are best of friends in their alternate life. The name Camryn Hale happens to be my OC’s name in ffnet but in here, that’s Reader’s Enchanted Forest- or in her case, Underworld- name which is kinda ironic because her last name, Hale can be derived from Halo, or if you are looking for specifics, it can also mean to healthy which is the opposite of everything in the Underworld.
> 
> This is the fourth part of the Seven Kisses series. As implied, there will be seven parts. You could say that the stories can be read as stand alone, or if you want, you could read the other three as well. 
> 
> Prompt: Fourth Kiss: On the forehead/ That night she got sick

“This is what happens when you let a shadow wander on her own during the night,” 

You grunted at the familiar sound of Peter’s snarky voice as you tried to sink further to the comfort of your blanket. “What part of _leave me alone_ , did you not understand?” Normally you would be avoiding him, not speaking as you try to figure out what he means since you knew that if you ever try to ask him what he means, he’ll just answer you with a riddle. But since you have no energy, you settled with being rude as if it will make him leave. 

You heard Peter scoff as he gently placed your legs away from the edge so he could sit. “Even when you’re sick, you’ve still got that fire.” he mumbled as you sighed heavily. You figured there’s only one person who is responsible for letting Peter know just why you’ve been MIA in school for two days now. “So, what exactly were you thinking spending the night out when you knew it will be chilly out? Even Felix knew when not to stay out.” he asked you, making your head poke out of your hiding spot only for you to see your _maybe-maybe not_ friend with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“None of your business,” you managed to rasp out. The memory of your last conversation still fresh on your mind. “You shouldn’t have gone here, Peter. You should’ve ignored Henry’s advice and stayed away from me.” You looked at him only to see his eyes darkened with emotion you can’t decipher as he inched towards you. 

“Don’t make me ask again, Y/N.” his voice had taken a turn as you can almost feel the chills it sent to your spine. Nonetheless, you were firm with what you had said and turned your back on him to which earned you a low growl before he heaved out a deep sigh. 

“I… Henry didn’t tell me where you were,” Peter began. “I had to bribe him with grilled cheese so he’ll tell me where you were. I thought… I thought you had avoided me for good even when I told you that I was going to change your perspective-” he caught himself in mid-rant, remembering that you were still awake and listening to what he was saying. “I’m just… concerned, okay?” he mumbled. “I’m going mad.” he groaned in realization. “Why am I being concerned over you? I’m Peter and I shouldn’t feel this way, this isn’t normal, yeah? You won’t even tell me why you had gotten sick!” he ranted on as silence engulfed both of you. 

“I…uh… I can’t sleep,” you sighed, stopping him from hurting his head from thinking too much. You don’t need to turn around to see that his famed eyebrow raised in question to what you had blurted out just now. “I go somewhere where I could think freely. There are so many suppressed thoughts bothering me and well, I climb through Mr. Gold’s roof or wander through the graveyard.” you elaborated, knowing you’ll regret passing this information to him. “Now if you’d be so kind, can you leave now? I need to rest if I want to get out.”

* * *

_“I never knew demigods could get sick,” Peter commented, not caring for your lack of response. He had volunteered to look after you while Thanatos immediately set out towards the kitchen, no doubt rummaging for nectar and ambrosia._

_You had fallen earlier this morning while Thanatos was driving you to train harder as per your father’s orders because of your ‘disappointing strength’ as he puts it. Because of your stubbornness, you had exerted yourself to your limit, thus the fainting spell earlier._

_“How come you never told me that demigods could get sick?” Peter asked as he reverted his attention to your slumbering figure. As much as you wanted to open your mouth and tell him off, your physique is hindering yourself for anymore movement that will require your energy- a demigod feature that you despised. “You know, come to think of it, you and I don’t really know much about each other and we had already shared what? Three kisses?” Peter scoffed as he brushed a strand of stray hair from your face. “Someone had asked me about my feelings before, about happiness, and sadness, and jealousy, and anger, and…love.”_

_He shook his head. “I’ve never learned about them… about love but Camryn, why are these feelings coming to me?” he whispered softly as he turned away from you, his usual aura of malice had diminished even just for a split second as he glanced back at you, leaning down to place his lips over your forehead._

_“I found it!” Thanatos announced as he burst through the doors, startling your companion as he stood up from your bed, any sign of vulnerability was long forgotten. “She’ll be okay once she had consumed these.” Death had told Peter as he ushered him out of your room._

_“As for you boy, you really should get back to your shop before Hades realizes how much time you are spending with the Princess.” he said to which Peter rolled his eyes at.  
_

_“Rest well, Princess,” he called. “That way, you can answer my question to you.”  
_

* * *

He was quiet before letting out a small smirk as he went to your side and dropped a kiss on your forehead. Not caring if he had made a fool out of himself earlier. 

“You’re weird, you know that?” he mumbled as he made his way to the door, pleased to himself knowing he had made you open up to him. “You wouldn’t tell anyone about this, would you?” he asked suddenly as he turned around, facing your back. 

You sighed as you keep your temper at check. “Don’t worry, my imaginary friends won’t hear about your surprise visit.” 

Peter scoffed at your sarcasm, deciding to let it slide since you are sick, after all. “Rest well, Princess.”


	5. Fifth Kiss: On the cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This started off as a gag fiction for my friend who abhors kisses and mushy stuff. I had a great pleasure of writing the seven part series of this for him (he hated it which is why he refused to read it up until this day) and now I had decided to recreate the seven part series for my blog as well starring Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time. Though I had written the gag story as a Hogwarts AU, this one will be purely OUAT verse.
> 
> This is a Cursed! Peter x Reader which takes place during the first curse or the first season of OUAT. Yes, Peter was swept by the curse and so is the reader.
> 
> Just a little bit of a background, Reader is the Princess of Underworld and her story is that she was born because she was prophesied to do something (it is an on-going story of mine in ffnet although in that version, Peter Pan isn’t really her love interest). In this version, she and Pan had already met couple of times in Enchanted Forest and well….*shrugs*
> 
> This is the fifth part of the Seven Kisses series. As I’ve said, there will be seven parts for this series. All seven has different body parts kissed. (As you may have observed.) Only two more to go then… yay. Please do excuse my last post about the fourth kiss. I wasn’t contented with that one and yet I had already posted it. I tried editing it but still it turned out…meh. Anyway, to the people who had liked, reblogged, replied to my previous posts about Kisses, I’ll be giving a special shout out to you guys at the end so watch out for it! If you’d like to request something or just talk to me in general, I’m just one ask away! (This is a sideblog so my only form of communication is through asks and messages.) 
> 
> This could be read as a stand alone or if you’d like, you can always read the other four. 
> 
> Prompt: Fifth Kiss: On the cheek/ That late realization

“Stay still,” you mumbled as Peter hissed at the contact of disinfectant onto his wound. 

“I know you don’t like me, Y/N but can you please stop killing me with that… thing?” Peter’s annoyed voice bounced off your walls as you glared at him, silently demanding him to lower his voice as your guardian is just on the other side. 

“This is what you get for trying to start a bar fight.” you told him as you finished patching him up, giving him an ice for the bruise forming on his knuckle. “I mean, what were you thinking barging in on some bar and throwing some punch on a random dude?”

“That random dude is close to groping your ass, Y/N.” Peter gritted his teeth as he watched you stash your first aid kit away. “What were you thinking going in some bar when you know  you are underage?!” he almost bellowed if it weren’t for your ‘keep it down’ glare. 

“And what’s it to you if I went on some bar?” you asked, purposely ignoring his questions seeing as he was right about the groping thing. 

Truth be told, if it weren’t for Peter, who knows what have happened to you tonight but instead you ignored that tiny little detail as you had managed to save him from getting any more hit by dragging him out of the bar before Graham showed up. In his terms, you two had became even.

Since Archie knew that you were out with Ruby and he knew just how rare it is for you to stay out of your usual hours just because someone had invited you out, he decided to give you freedom as to how long you’ll stay out so long as you’re making good choices. 

And right now, you doubt that saving Peter’s ass back there was a good choice seeing as you are still confused with this boy’s intention towards you.  

* * *

_“I know you’re awake,”  
_

_You sighed as you dropped all pretense, opening your eyes only to see a pair of greenest eyes watching you curiously while flashes of his life passed quickly through your mind with the recent one flashing quickly on your mind, softening your anger towards your friend._

_“Stop doing that,” you scolded as you got up of your bed only for you to invite him to sit next to you.  
_

_“Stop doing what?” Peter asked innocently. “I’m just visiting a seemingly imprisoned friend.” he stated as he turned to you with a playful glint on his eyes. “What did you do this time that you warrant yourself another day in your beloved room?”_

_You rolled your eyes as you nudged your shoulder with his. “As if you don’t know, you imp.” Earlier that day, you demanded to stop your training just because you’ve heard about the fight that broke out in some diner. You would’ve ignored it too, if it weren’t for the fact that Peter was involved. “I was_ this _close to letting my father give me a whole week of freedom, roaming around the realm. You just_ had _to have that stupid fight, huh.” you muttered bitterly._

_Needless to say, your father found out to which earned you a week of tutoring instead of going out to train with Thanatos._

_“You saved me back there, Cam.” Peter smirked to which you scoffed at. Truth be told, there was a reason why he had started a riot back there and you knew that he had done that because of some rumors going around about you and you knew that as far as rumors go, things Peter heard were the nastier ones. “I couldn’t be any more grateful,”_

_“Yeah, can you repeat that?” You grumbled, knowing him, you wouldn’t know the reason why he chose to defend you. “Without the sarcasm this time.” you told him as he grinned._

_“You know that I don’t thank people.”  
_

_“You’d think you’d be more willing now that we’re…friends.” you told him as you reached up and quickly planted one on his cheek, making him freeze. “Thank you, Peter.” you mumbled as you waved your hand, making a portal of shadow below to transport him back to his shop._

_It’s a good timing too because it was at that moment your father had decided to grace his presence to you. That, and it was the first time you had kissed him, naturally, you’d feel embarrassed. And hells, it would take an impossible to happen before you let Peter see your embarrassment._

* * *

“No offense to you, Princess but you don’t look like the type who’d go to some bar unlike your hot friend.” Peter said as a matter of fact. “You’d be the target in that place and by the looks of it, I’m right.” he smirked to which you huffed in anger. “So if you’d be so kind, answer my question: what were you thinking going there when clearly that wasn’t your scene?”

“None of your business, Peter.” you told him as you were embarrassed at the fact that you only went so you’d experience what it’s like to live out your life.  “I don’t need to answer your question seeing as I’m not obligated to anything when it comes to you.” you spat out coldly. 

“Oh but you do,” Peter challenged. “After all, I did save you back there so you are-”

“And I saved you from Graham.” you cut him off. “We’re even. Now get out before Archie realizes that I took you here with me and might get the wrong impression here.” you told him to which Peter rolled his eyes at. 

“And here I thought, you were warming up to me,” Peter grumbled as he got up from your bed. “You could you know, be a little more grateful?”

“Saved your ass back there. I don’t owe you anything.” you singsonged as you showed him to the door. 

“You’d think you’d be more willing after all we’ve been through…” he rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet. 

Just as he is outside of the apartment, you bit your lip as you grabbed his wrist, prompting for him to turn around, his lips opened with question hanging out but instead of voicing your thoughts, you went to your tiptoes and planted a small but grateful kiss on his cheek. 

He jumped in surprise as you immediately let go and slammed the door to his shocked face, racing towards to your room and stopping when you knew you are in your safe haven, heart beating wildly onto your chest with one question running to your thoughts. 

_Is this what it feels like?_


	6. Sixth Kiss: On the neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This started off as a gag fiction for my friend who abhors kisses and mushy stuff. I had a great pleasure of writing the seven part series of this for him (he hated it which is why he refused to read it up until this day) and now I had decided to recreate the seven part series for my blog as well starring Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time. Though I had written the gag story as a Hogwarts AU, this one will be purely OUAT verse.
> 
> This is a Cursed! Peter x Reader which takes place during the first curse or the first season of OUAT. Yes, Peter was swept by the curse and so is the reader.
> 
> Just a little bit of a background, Reader is the Princess of Underworld and her story is that she was born because she was prophesied to do something (it is an on-going story of mine in ffnet although in that version, Peter Pan isn’t really her love interest). In this version, she and Pan had already met couple of times in Enchanted Forest and well….*shrugs*
> 
> This is the sixth part of the Seven Kisses series. As I’ve said, there will be seven parts for this series. All seven has different body parts kissed. (As you may have observed.) Only one more kiss left before I officially close this series. Damn… 
> 
> Prompt: Sixth kiss: On the neck/ The night he got accidentally drunk

_Is this what it feels like?_

You couldn’t help but swing your dangling legs as you let your thoughts consume you tonight. After all, you were used to not sleeping due to too many thoughts swirling through your head. 

Although, this time, you could say that there is a specific person occupying your thoughts these past few days and you couldn’t help but overthink whatever his intentions were. 

Peter had always been known as the most popular boy in school and he’s got a bunch of silly followers and a right hand man. Girls swoon whenever he is in the vicinity. All throughout your high school years, you couldn’t think of a single moment where he was interested in you before, nor any interaction between the two of you. 

It was only when Henry had told you his theory and well, introduced you to him, that’s where everything started unraveling. 

You’ve never had a boyfriend before, much less a friend. The only people you converse with were Archie and little Henry and hell will freeze over if you ever decide to talk to them about relationship problems. You could always ask Ruby but your relationship with her was nothing more than acquaintances who talk to each other if they only need something. 

You sighed as you made your way to the edge and jumped towards the low hanging ledge, deciding to head home for the night. Your feet are almost touching the ground when your phone went off, making you lose your footing, falling to the ground ungracefully. 

You groaned as you checked your phone only to frown at the unknown number flashing your screen. Who would want to call you at- you checked the time- midnight? 

“Hello?”

“Y/N?” a gruff voice greeted you, making your frown deeper. “Y/N? It’s Felix. How fast can you come to the Rabbit Hole?”

“Felix?” you asked, still reeling at the thought of Felix calling you for… a drink? “Why-”

“Don’t ask,” he huffed. “Just get your ass out here, Peter needs you.” And with that, he ended the call to which made you huff in annoyance but still made your way to the Rabbit Hole, ignoring the pain on your shoulder. 

* * *

_“I dare you to do something… grown up.” your eyes lit with mischief as a flash of horror danced upon Peter’s eyes, his jaw clenching at your dare._

_Because you were partially mortal, Thanatos had made it to the point that you would be educated with everything that has been going around in the last few centuries so as you would not be ignorant with that world should you escape your father’s grasp. And since Thanatos had recently visited the mortal realm, he had learned of such silly game and decided to teach you how to play it and now that your father had left for some unsettled debt, you decided to grab the opportunity and paid a little imp some visit._

_And since it was Peter, you were playing against, you had given him your deepest and darkest secrets as well as did such revolting dares as well. It was only logical you play fire with fire and managed to turn Peter’s weakness around himself._

_“This is a stupid game, Camryn.” he blurted out, his cold tone sent chills down your spine. Normally, people would cower when Peter uses that tone of his but you stood your ground. After all, you’ve spent your lifetime around your temperamental father, who is one of the coldest persons you’ve ever known. “I don’t wanna play anymore.”  
_

_You let out a smug smile. “Well, would you look at that.” your tone is mocking and you can’t help but note the dark glint Peter had in his eyes. “I managed to beat Pan in a game.” you slowly said as if the realization is sinking in, baiting him to do your dare._

_You know it’s a risk that might cost you dearly but you had rationalized that this is mere payback for what Peter had put you through with that game._

_“I wouldn’t count this as a victory, Camryn.” he glared at you as you raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to do his worst as he stepped towards you.  
_

_“Oh but I think it is a victory,_ Pan _.” you smugly told him, purposely using his dislike of the fact that you are using his damned name rather than the name he only allowed you to call him. “After all, the rules state that-”  
_

_Your eyes widen at the contact of his cool lips on your jaw, flinching as he left scorching hot trail of kisses all the way down on your neck where he slightly nipped at the skin before pulling back from you, smirk adorning his lips at the sight of your frozen form._

_“What…” you couldn’t help but berate yourself silently at the effect he had on you. “…was that?” you asked breathlessly as you watched Peter shrug.  
_

_“That, Princess, is me doing your dare. Now, I believe it’s my turn?” he asked as if nothing happened between the two of you. “Truth or dare, Your highness?”_

_Swallowing, you braced yourself for the worst. “Truth.” It didn’t help when Peter’s smirk grew wide._

_“Alright tell me, just what are your feelings towards me?”  
_

* * *

You heaved out a deep sigh as your eyes feasted at the sight of Felix single-handedly carrying Peter towards your room, plopping him down on your bed.

“What…” you asked breathlessly as you crouched down to check on the inebriated boy. “…Did he- is he drunk?” you shook yourself out of shock as Felix muttered colorful words before answering you. 

“Bastard went to the bar to look for the guy who had almost caused you trouble, there’s this asshole who had given us something to drink, the next thing I knew, he’s drunk his ass of.” Felix recounted, making your eyebrows furrow with how absurd the story is, ignoring the butterflies your stomach is experiencing.

“So you’re saying he accidentally got drunk?” you almost shriek to which Felix flinched at. 

“Watch your tone, shadow.” Felix sneered. “The only reason I’m tolerating you is because he only answers to you. Bastard doesn’t even want to leave until I called you.”

You sighed, pinching your nose in the process to stop a mild headache from coming before looking back at Felix who had his back turned on you. “Hey, you can’t just leave me here with him!” you called out to him, making him groan in annoyance.

“Actually, I can.” Felix snapped. “After all, I endured this whole thing just because of you and your tendency to get in trouble. So it’s only fitting to leave him to your care.” he said as he reached the door. “Besides, he never listens to anyone. Why do you think I called you?” And with that, he left you on your own to tend to his friend. 

You looked back at Peter’s peaceful form as you plopped resignedly beside him, brushing his fallen fringe to the side as you contemplated on taking care of him or just rudely leaving him to his own. Knowing he passed out cold, you began rambling about anything just so you could settle the butterflies in your stomach. 

Talking has always been something you do whenever you are unsettled by something. Usually, Henry would be the receiving end of your rants but he was caught up with spending time with his mom. 

“You shouldn’t have gone back, Peter.” you told him even if you knew you’re as good as talking to a statue. You don’t know how this boy had wormed his way to your life but with what happened tonight, you were certain of just how much this boy means so much to you. “Is this what it feels like?” you muttered as you continually played with his hair, disturbing him in his dream. “You frustrate me with your constant hovering, you give me thrill, you make me come out of my shell. Is this what it feels like?” 

"Feels like what?” 

You jumped at the sound of his delirious voice, not noticing how close you two were. You hovered slightly above his form, looking for any signs of discomfort or any symptoms a drunk boy should have and found nothing. 

Instead, he lifted his arm, running his finger through your hair, descending to your cheek, giving it a soft caress before tracing your jaw. “Y/N…” he muttered as he reached up, trailing kisses from you jaw, down to your neck, nipping the skin slightly before he dropped back down to your bed as if nothing happened. 

You were frozen in your position, everything happened so fast that it left you in shock as your gaze fell on the boy before you. It shouldn’t be a big deal anymore seeing as he had given you four kisses already. 

Deep down, you knew why you were fazed by this kiss. You knew that this one… this one had definitely _something_ written all over it. 

And for the first time, you knew that you are definitely looking forward for that something to happen. 


	7. Seventh Kiss: On the lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This started off as a gag fiction for my friend who abhors kisses and mushy stuff. I had a great pleasure of writing the seven part series of this for him (he hated it which is why he refused to read it up until this day) and now I had decided to recreate the seven part series for my blog as well starring Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time. Though I had written the gag story as a Hogwarts AU, this one will be purely OUAT verse.
> 
> This is a Cursed! Peter x Reader which takes place during the first curse or the first season of OUAT. Yes, Peter was swept by the curse and so is the reader.
> 
> Just a little bit of a background, Reader is the Princess of Underworld and her story is that she was born because she was prophesied to do something (it is an on-going story of mine in ffnet although in that version, Peter Pan isn’t really her love interest). In this version, she and Pan had already met couple of times in Enchanted Forest and well….*shrugs*
> 
> This is the seventh and last part of the Seven Kisses series. Oh boy, last part. I never knew I’d have the guts or the will to finish this series! All Seven parts are here and counted for. You are free to read this alone or you could read the six parts before this one. 
> 
> People, after I post this one, I would very much like to hear from you and your thoughts about this series. I would also very much like to talk to you (if there is any who’d like to) so hit me up! Requests and ideas are very much welcomed. 
> 
> Prompt: Seventh Kiss: On the lips/ The day it all made it clear.

“You weren’t in class today,”

You looked up from your book only to see Peter sitting beside you, his legs dangling at the ledge as well. You didn’t know how to respond so you simply shrugged your shoulders at him, closing your book slowly as to say that he has your attention. 

“You weren’t in class for two days now.” Peter added as he turned to you with blank expression on his face, studying your features. 

You weren’t a goody two shoes. You sometimes skip classes when you feel like it but you make it not a habit to do so. After all, education is still important for you. You didn’t mean to skip classes for two days as what Peter had pointed at. It’s just that you had heard that Henry was in the hospital because he had eaten the apple turnover that his mayor mother had made for the Sheriff. Although the doctors had not yet concluded what had happened, you can’t help but think of Henry’s theories about this town drifting your thoughts towards a certain boy. 

“Y/N?” Peter asked, nudging you to notice him. “Look, if it’s about the other night… I uh, I-”

You can’t help but looked at him, amused as he tried to think of excuses for his drunken behavior or the fact that he had finally opened himself up to this talk, the talk that had been long overdue for the both of you. Finally, after moments of agonizing the thought, you decided to take a pity on him and placed your hand over his shoulder, stopping him from his mid-rant. 

“Peter,” you started as you gave him an amused smile. “I’m not avoiding you because of that.”

The look on his face was pure confusion as he tried to look for any signs of your lie. “It’s not?” he asked as you shook your head. 

“Henry was hospitalized the other day, and well, that boy is my only friend. I should go over there and visit him. But something is holding me back, like I can’t grace my presence to him Like something is pulling me back.” you told him before chuckling bitterly. “Such an excuse, huh?” 

Peter was silent for a moment. “Do you think that maybe… little Henry’s theories are actually true?” he asked out of the blue. 

* * *

_“Aren’t you a little rebel, sneaking around with a mere pawnbroker.”_

_You didn’t need to turn around to know who had spoken. After all, you have limited contact with the people in this realm and most of them don’t talk to you in fear because of your status._

_“I wasn’t sneaking around, Peter.” you informed him as he approach you and sat next to you, dangling his legs on the edge of the cliff where Sisyphus  rolls his boulder every day. “Father left for another realm, Oz.”  
_

_“Even worse, Princess.” he commented with a smirk as you roll your eyes at his innuendo. “So what gives? Why would you bring me here?”  
_

* * *

You turned to him, wide eyed. Does he…?

“W-whatever do you mean?” you asked, feigning innocence to which he rolled his eyes at. 

“You mean to tell me that you- a dear friend of little Henry Mills- doesn’t know anything about his little theories about this whole town and how his biological mother is the savior?” he scoffed at the absurdity of the idea. “Yeah right.”

Thoughts keep on swarming on your head, confusing you to bits. Since Peter knows about the whole theory thing, does it mean he knows about Henry’s theory about true love and how this boy beside you happens to be yours?

“I-if you knew about the whole theory thing,” you stammered, all color had been drained from your usually pale complexion. “Does this mean that-”

“-I knew about Henry’s theory where we happen to be each other’s soulmates?” Peter supplied, confirming your suspicions. 

So he knew. _After all this time_. 

You feel numb as if you had been played- no scratch that, you _have been_ played by the boy whom you have conflicting feelings with. You knew that there is no way he would be interested in you. Not after so many years of not interacting with each other. If it weren’t for Henry’s intervention you wouldn’t have even considered of approaching this boy. 

* * *

_“Did you know that demigods are susceptible to any kinds of diseases, are prone even to the deadliest ones, and are most likely to die?” you told him instead of answering his question which had made him even more confused. “We are, after all still mortals. What makes demigods special is that we are cured simply by eating ambrosia and drinking nectar- delicacies to which only-”_

_“-gods are allowed to consume.” Peter finished for you. “I know that, Camryn. What I don’t know is that why are you telling me these nonsense?”  
_

_You chuckled. “Well, you were complaining about it days ago, weren’t you?” you asked him, feigning ignorance while his body went rigid, remembering that day. “Why, it should only be fitting that I tell you basic stuff like these.”_

_“What exactly are you playing at, Princess?”  
_

* * *

“You… knew?” your voice cracked at the end, feeling helpless just as what you had been feeling before you met Henry. You couldn’t help but feel as if you were… betrayed. “So all these times you were pestering me around, all these times annoying me to my wits’ end, were all because Henry told you that I could be potentially your soulmate?” 

Peter must’ve realized what you were getting at because at that exact same time, he reached out to you, making sure that you won’t fall, not with the current state you were in. 

Eyes burning with unshed tears, you scrambled to your feet, hauling yourself back to the safe side of the roof before gathering your things and make a hazy exit. After all, if there is anyone who is good at running away, it’s you. 

But before you could even leave the roof, Peter had grabbed your wrist, pulling you back into his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist to ensure you won’t get away from him. 

* * *

_“Happiness, Sadness, Fear, Jealousy… I never learned about any of these emotions, Peter. They’re nothing but words to me, they held nothing of importance except maybe Anger and Despair, after all, I’ve been living in the land of all hopes are lost.” You told him, taking his hand into yours, playing with his fingers. “But you know what? Even if I am taught to suppress all of these emotions, I couldn’t help but imagine- no, dream of something else.” you looked up only to meet Peter’s eyes, enabling your gift to show you glimpses of Peter’s life._

_“A small glimpse of humanity,” you told him, you hand coming up to his cheek, caressing it softly as he leaned to your touch. “So tell me, Peter Pan, why are these feelings coming to you?”  
_

* * *

“You’ve said your piece,” he mumbled to your hair. “Now can I say mine?” you didn’t know why but the way his voice dropped low had this soothing effect on you, calming you down almost instantly as you nod your head to his request. “If you must know, Princess… I rarely talk to people who aren’t worthy of my time-with referral or none- and I don’t befriend anyone on a regular basis. Those people you see hanging around me? They’re nothing but subjects. But you…you’re not my subject nor a friend. So what does that make you?”

“Someone to toy with?” you answered him to which tightened his grip on you. Peter leaned down, his gaze briefly fell on your lips before locking gazes with your eyes. 

“No, you’re my special someone,”

* * *

_“It’s because…” he trailed off, unsure of himself.  
_

_Never had you seen such uncertainty from him before nor the fact that the great Pan had became tongue tied with such question. After a few more moments, you made the motion of standing up, assuming that he won’t be giving you the answer you seek only for him to pull you down, back to where you were sitting._

_Immediately, he placed one hand on your cheek pulling you closer to him before he leaned down, kissing your lips in the gentlest manner he could ever muster._

_A wave of magic rushed around you but you paid no attention to it as you responded to his kiss. After a few more moments, he pulled back smiling as he pecked your lips once more._

_“It’s because of you, Princess. It’s because I finally found my happy ending.”_

* * *

He leaned down, capturing your lips to his perfectly just as a whooshing sound of the air of what you knew as magic rushed around you. Immediately, bits and pieces of memories- old and new were rushing through your mind as both you and Peter pulled back, realization sinking in. 

Like a trigger being pulled, you both leaned in, savoring each other’s presence as if you were reuniting for the first time in your entire life. 

“You’re my special someone too, Peter Pan.”


End file.
